Tomorrow is Yesterday (episode)
Enterprise is hurled back in time to the year 1969, where the U.S. Air Force sights it as a UFO. Summary En route to Starbase 9, the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) encounters a black star. In escaping its gravity, the ship is hurled through space, and (they soon discover), time. Their final destination is Earth, in the summer of 1969, just days before the launch of the Apollo 11 mission, and in an unfortunate location -- directly over a military base in Omaha, Nebraska. Damaged, the ship is unable to avoid detection, and an aircraft is scrambled to intercept them. When Spock warns Kirk that the aircraft's nuclear tipped missiles pose a real threat, Kirk uses the tractor beam to hold the aircraft off -- but the fragile plane begins to break up, and Kirk must bring its pilot, Captain John Christopher aboard the Enterprise. At first, Kirk decides that Christopher cannot be allowed to return, because he knows too much about the future. His knowledge could change the future. Then Spock discovers that Christopher's son, Colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher, will one day command the first Earth-Saturn probe. If Christopher stays aboard, his son will never be born, also changing the future. To resolve this paradox, Kirk and Sulu beam to the 498th Air Base. They believe if they can retrieve the recordings and film from Christopher's interception mission, he will be left without corroboration, and will be dismissed as yet another UFO crank, no matter how much he clings to his story. They retrieve the audio tapes, but are interrupted by an Air Police sergeant on patrol. He takes their equipment, and inadvertently triggers the emergency signal -- causing the Enterprise to beam him up, and doubling the problem. Now they must discover a way to return two men. Kirk and Sulu finish retrieving the audio tapes, and proceed to the photo section. They find the wing camera photos, and so now have all the evidence. But they inadvertently trigger a silent alarm, summoning Lieutenant Colonel Fellini and a pair of air policemen. Kirk manages to distract them long enough for Sulu to escape, but now there are three men in the wrong place. Spock is forced to return to the surface to affect a rescue. With Sulu and Captain Christopher, he overpowers Fellini and his men, and retrieves Kirk. Spock presents his plan to Kirk: The ship will accelerate towards the sun, moving backwards beyond the time when they arrived. Then they will "slingshot" around it and begin to move forwards again. As they pass the points in time from which Captain Christopher and the Air Police Sergeant were removed, they'll be returned, essentially unwriting subsequent events. The plan works. Inside Mercury's orbit, their speed increases and they begin to move backwards in time. Then ... breakaway, and rapid progress back forward in time, at a speed too fast to be measured. Soon enough, they return both of their inadvertent passengers to their proper places in time, erasing their presence. They manage to brake in the proper time -- barely arriving in their own time, to the welcoming voice of Star Fleet Control. Background Information Memorable Quotes "I am going to lock you up for 200 years..." - Colonel Fellini "That ought to be ... just about right..." - Kirk Notes *This episode was originally going to be the second part of a two part story that would have begun in "The Naked Time". This is why that story ends with a temporal displacement, and this story begins with one. * The music played as Christopher observes the ears on our favorite little green man, heard in its entireity in "The City on the Edge of Forever", was written by composer Joseph Mullendore during his scoring for "The Conscience of the King", but it went unused at that time. It is a delightful uptempo version of the closing theme for the show! That composer also had arranged the "lounge" version of the theme for the same episode, also heard in "Court Martial". * Matt Jeffries designed the trophy with the soaring jet aircraft, seen in the case on the air base. *The episode accurately predicts three astronauts taking part in the moon shot in the late 1960s, despite conservative estimates by NASA in 1967 that it would be well after 1970 before it would happen. *On the day after this episode was aired, Gus Grissom, Ed White, and Roger Chaffee tragically lost thier lives in the Apollo 1 capsule. *The events of this episode, which take place in 1969, occurred (from the point of view from the Enterprise crew) over a year before those of "Assignment: Earth" which take place in 1968. Links and References Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Guest Stars * Roger Perry as John Christopher (credited as "Major Christopher") * Hal Lynch as the Air Police Sergeant * Richard Merrifield as Webb (credited as "Technician") * John Winston as Kyle (credited as "Transporter Chief") * Ed Peck as Col. Fellini Co-Stars * Mark Dempsey as the Air Force Captain * Jim Spencer as the Air Policeman * Sherri Townsend as Crew Woman * Majel Barrett as the computer voice (uncredited) * Unknown actor as Bobby (uncredited) * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) References 498th Air Base; ADC Control; Air Defense Command; Alpha Centauri; Apollo 11; astronaut; black hole; Blackjack; Bluejay 4; Cape Kennedy; Christopher, Shaun Geoffrey; Cygnet XIV; Earth-Saturn probe; [[|Bluejay 4|interceptor]]; March, M.; nuclear warhead; quartermaster; slingshot effect; Starbase 9; Starfleet Control; sun dog; tractor beam; United Earth Space Probe Agency; UFO; USAF; weather balloon. Category:TOS episodes de:Morgen ist Gestern nl:Tomorrow is Yesterday